Episode 5203 (1 January 2016 - Part 2)
Synopsis Lee apologises to Mick and Linda’s wedding guests for the hold-up. Alfie attempts to distract Linda with a glass of champagne. Seeing Dean and Shirley tussle in the lake, Mick runs to the water’s edge and, when he sees Dean try and hold Shirley under the water, jumps in after them. Linda and Buster are terrified when Jade states that Mick’s gone after Shirley and Dean. Dean and Mick tussle in the water, as Shirley screams for help. Mick manages to come for air and punches Dean repeatedly. Buster, Linda and Tina run outside to the lake – Buster jumps and helps drag Shirley to safety. Everyone’s fearful as they clock Dean’s lifeless looking body. Despite protests, Mick swims back out to Dean and after a lengthy submersion; Mick drags Dean to safety, but claims that he isn’t breathing. Buster checks Dean’s pulse – he’s gone. Not wanting him to get away that easily, Mick gives Dean mouth-to-mouth; eventually Dean splutters back to consciousness. Elaine, Lee and Nancy are perplexed when they realise both Mick and Linda are missing and hear police sirens. The Carters watches on as Dean is arrested on suspicion of the attempted rape of Roxy. Mick’s disappointed when Shirley states that she told the police they ended up in the lake by accident after an argument, but Shirley explains that it’s what he did to Roxy that she wants him to go down for. Shirley suggests that the wedding should still go ahead – Mick and Linda grin. Back in the hotel, Mick panics as he realises he has nothing to wear. As Linda tries to sort out her wedding dress, she’s delighted when Sharon arrives. Elaine tells Linda that she’ll be back in Watford by the time she and Mick return from honeymoon. Finally Linda walks down the aisle to Mick – he’s wearing Linda’s dressing gown. It’s an emotional moment as Mick and Linda finally tie the knot... Roxy promises a forlorn Amy that she’ll come and say goodbye before she leaves. Roxy declares to Ronnie that she got away from Dean on her own – and now she’s leaving on her own. Ronnie begs Roxy to consider that the police will need to speak to her once they arrest Dean but Roxy claims he’s gone – he’s got away with it. When Roxy leaves, regardless of Ronnie’s protests, Glenda suggests that the pair go after her. Roxy enters, begging for a vodka, with Ronnie and Glenda on her heels. As Roxy packs her belongings into a taxi, Ronnie suggests that they go to Peggy’s for a few days but Roxy is adamant that she wants to be on her own. Roxy brands Ronnie controlling and states that she wants to get away from her; she’s no good for her. Ronnie’s intrigued when Glenda states that she needs to talk to Ronnie about the Hubbards. Jack suggests to Ronnie that maybe it’s for the best that Ronnie has gone. Jack claims to Ronnie that there’s not a day gone by that she hasn’t gone through his mind. Ronnie responds coldly, stating that if they had really been happy together, they wouldn’t have broken up. Glenda takes a phone call and tells the caller that she hasn’t mentioned them, before opening Jack’s wallet and pocketing some cash. Ronnie fills Glenda in – the Hubbards claim that Eric Mitchell killed Henry Hubbard on Christmas Eve 1981. Glenda states that she remembers that Christmas Eve – Eric was so drunk that she had to put him to bed. Glenda and Ronnie share a non-emotive goodbye. As Jack leaves with Amy, he promises her that they’ll back soon. Denise overhears Claudette suggesting that she can’t handle her drink. Kim’s disappointed when both Vincent and Denise claim they can’t make Mick and Linda’s wedding reception. Kim is disbelieving when Denise purports that it’s because she’s seeing Libby. Claudette finds Vincent in the Albert, who’s come to get away from the sniping Fox sisters. Having texted Libby, Kim’s even more convinced that she’s not who Denise is meeting up with. Denise covers – claiming she has a date. Alone in a café, Denise takes a phone call and is startled to hear Lucas’s voice on the other end. Denise tells Lucas that she’s changed her mind; she’s not coming, before hanging up on Lucas. In his cell, a disappointed Lucas hides his phone under his mattress. Alfie sidles up to Kat and asks her how she’d feel about staying in London – she’s thrilled at the idea. Ian calls Alfie over and asks him if he’s been honest with Kat; Alfie claims it’s not the right time, he’ll get an appointment and then he’ll face it. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns